Demoralized
by Tropicalna
Summary: Aizen did not know how Ichigo managed to demoralize his Primera Espada to the point that he was now wearing an atrocious pink apron, but he managed to do it. In which Ichigo is a 1,000 millennia year old immortal, and Stark is his faithful companion.


**Demoralized**

**Aizen did not know how Ichigo managed to demoralize his Primera Espada to the point that he was now wearing an atrocious pink apron, but he managed to do it. In which Ichigo is a 1,000 millennia year old immortal, and Stark is his faithful companion.**

**Disclaimer**

**The Bleach Cast does not belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Anything that does not belong in Bleach belongs to me, unless said otherwise.**

**Key**

"Word**" Talking**

'_Thought_**' Thinking**

"_**Souuuuls**_**" Hollow Speaking**

* * *

An enraged scream could be heard throughout the mansion of Kurosaki Ichigo, but warranted little, if no attention at all, the residents being quite used to said mansion owner's temper tantrums.

Then again, it was quite a sight to see the orange haired immortal throwing a fit in the ridiculously large living room with a Zanpakuto sticking out of his head, having completely gone through the skull and out the other end.

As it was, Ichigo was now ranting at Menoly, the one who had stabbed her sword through his head in the 97th attempt to kill him, only to predictably fail yet again.

"-And you should keep your bastard of a sword to yourself, and I don't give a flying fuck if it really wanted to just fucking stab me in the head, if it wants to stab something then stab it in your own god damn head you whore of a bitch!"

Only Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Yammy seemed to get entertainment from the raving immortal's fits of rage, as seen as they openly laughed at them both.

Gin quietly observed the situation, his snake like smile seemingly to be in a permanent position on his face. He could have been amused or even frightened, and no one could tell the difference.

Ulquiorra had already fallen back asleep after the first scream of anger, having been around it long enough that it no longer bothered him. Tousen had done likewise, resting on the floor against one of the many bookcases, his chest gently rising up and then falling down at a steady rate.

Loli stood behind Menoly, once again wondering if this was the last time they'd stab him in the head and live. Each time he seemed to get more violent, and she also knew that if he decided to blast them to pieces, he could very well do it.

Aizen himself just continued to read his book and sip his tea, a look of contentment on his face as he relaxed, completely ignoring the scene that took only a few feet away, and briefly leaned back to avoid the spray of blood that spurted out of Ichigo's head as he pulled out Menoly's Zanpakuto.

"Cuz' if you think I don't have feeling about this kind of thing, you're wrong!" Ichigo burst into tears for all about five second before the flow halted and he was ranting again. "I've had it! With you, with this sword, and with my fucking life!" Without warning Ichigo started to charge up a Cero.

Menoly's eyes widened. This was it, she had finally gone too far, and they were going to be blasted by a cero, and there probably was no way there'd even be a trace of them left and she really didn't want to die because life was too sweet and she could see him now preparing to fire and oh god-

"Ichigo."

The sudden voice of Stark caused Ichigo to pause and swivel his head in the direction of Stark's voice, only to let the Cero disperse in his hand in favor of gaping at the sight that met his eyes.

Aizen, taking a sip of his tea, glanced up to see his Primera Espada standing in the door way and- "Holy hell, Stark! What the fuck are you _wearing_?" Nnoitra voiced Aizen's thoughts, as the former captain spattered his tea all over the pages of his book.

Ulquiorra opened his left eye, gave Stark a once over, and then closed his eye. A half second later, he lurched forward; both eyes wide open as he stared at his superior.

Gin stopped smiling, and they all just generally gaped. Grimmjow was making a funny wheezing noise, struggling to breathe while at the same time trying to comprehend the situation that stood before him.

What Stark was wearing could be best described as Lingerie…in the form of a pink apron, complete with frilly white lace adorning the edge. Fortunately he had a black shirt and jeans underneath, but the scene was so bizarre, that he could have waltzed in naked and still gotten the same exact reaction.

Seeing one of the most powerful beings alive on the planet wearing something as atrocious as a pink apron...it was majorly disturbing, especially to those who looked up to, respected, or otherwise. Aizen's group was no exception to this.

"Is there any reason why you're wearing that?" Gin asked, looking thoroughly disturbed.

Before Stark could respond, Ichigo cut in, and, many noted that he seemed to be crying. A bad sign indeed.

"Y-you're wearing it!" Ichigo bawled, taking a few stumbling steps towards Stark. "The a-apron I br-brought you s-s-several months-s ag-ago!"

So that explained it. Things started to click together in Aizen's head, despite the (very) recent shock. The former captain did not know how Ichigo had managed to do it, but the immortal had somehow managed to demoralize Stark to the point that he no longer cared about his appearance, not that he really cared all that much about it in the first place, but he was not one to go prancing about in something as atrocious as a decidedly feminine article of clothing.

Without warning, Ichigo grabbed Stark's hand and pulled him through the living room out into the hallway that led into various other parts of the mansion, yelling about how he had to show off Stark to the other mansion residents.

There was an awkward silence in the living room that was interrupted by Tousen a few minutes later.

"What? What happened? What was Stark wearing?" Tousen asked, brows furrowed.

There was a choked cry of surprise from Gin; Tousen was blind, and in consequence, had saved himself from the mentally life scarring sight.

It was times like these Aizen wished he still had his memory modifier.

* * *

**Compliments and Constructive Criticism welcome. Flames and Spam will be laughed at.**

**Tropi**


End file.
